


Hungry?

by Vacant_Heart



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/M, jfc lol too many tags, reader also has an asshole partner, reader is a toon, reader is also a female, taking a break from writing sing fics lol, wakko has the hugest crush on the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacant_Heart/pseuds/Vacant_Heart
Summary: Wakko's sudden outburst immediately shut you up and the both of you stopped walking. You felt his hands grip your shoulders and he turned you to face him. Your eyes met with his and you wished you could turn invisible. You had the biggest crush on Wakko and you were sure you just blew all of your chances with him.





	Hungry?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D I noticed that there aren't many Animaniacs/reader fics out there, so I gave it a shot and wrote one! Enjoy~

"You know (Y/n), you should really think about having a solo act every now and then." you arched a brow and stopped chewing your food, shifting your gaze to the owner of the familiar voice. Your eyes met with Yakko Warner's, who has now taken a seat next to you. You noticed that the other two Warners took their seats across from the two of you and you swallowed your food to respond to him. 

"But why? My partner makes the show funny, I just go along with what he's doing." you defended, taking another bite from your sandwich. 

"I would say he tries too hard to be funny. I mean just look at us, we don't even have to try and the people love it! I'd say your toon would be better off without that try-hard partner of yours." Yakko pointed to the cafeteria's exit with his thumb for emphasis. You tried to think of a reply, but the noises of other people talking in the background distracted you. 

"Now don't say that, Yakko. I actually think (Y/n) and her partner make a good show. I've watched them rehearse before." Wakko reasoned with him, holding a huge knife and fork in each hand before slamming a large steak onto the cafeteria table. It went unnoticed as you mouthed a 'thank you' to him for agreeing with you, which he smiled and responded with a wink before digging into his steak. 

"I dunno, (Y/n)'s partner is a little mean if you talk to him outside of the show." Dot added, taking a cupcake out from her lunch box. 

You sighed, "But still a good actor in the show, though. He should be the one with the solo act, not me. (Partner name) may be a try-hard, but he's funny." The three Warners exchanged a look before they all shifted their gaze to you. 

"Well, if that ever happens- which I doubt, you can always get hired to be a part of our show. I think Ms. Nurse needs an assistant and she is calling your name!" you chuckled as Wakko and Dot chanted your name in the background. 

"Thanks for the offer, I'll keep that in mind." you said. Yakko patted your back assuringly before getting up and heading over to the lunch line. You and Dot watched in amusement as Wakko took the huge steak into his hands and swallowed it whole, patting his stomach afterwards. 

"You guys don't exactly come to the toon cafeteria very often, do you?" you asked. 

"No, Yakko says some of the mean celebs eat here." she explained, finishing her cupcake and taking a cake out of her lunch box. She looked around and pointed to someone after a few moments. "Like that person! Oh wait, that's your partner." she shrugged and took out a fork, jabbing at her cake. 

You laughed, "Not a lot of people go to the cafeteria, come to think of it. My partner is unfortunately one of those people." 

"Everyone must be busy filming stuff." Wakko raised his drink and sipped from the straw. "I know we would be, if we ever went to a rehearsal." 

"It's really talented that you guys can wing your episodes without rehearsing, even I can't improv that well." You felt your cheeks heat up. 

"You're doing just fine, (Y/n). If I had a meatball for every time you had a good improv line, I would be dead." 

"Don't want to go back there again." Dot joked, which the both of you laughed at. 

"Thanks you guys, going into this business is hard if you don't have people to be there for you." you thanked them sincerely and ignored your sandwich, deciding that you lost your appetite. 

"It's no problem, you're our treasured friend after all." Dot mumbled between bites. 

"Well, this lunch looks better than I thought it would." Yakko returned with a tray full of food and sat at the same spot next to you. You glanced at the food in his tray to confirm his statement. In it was a plate with a roasted chicken and a bowl full of candy. You glanced back to the kitchen counter, noticing that the candy bowl was missing. 

"Did you steal the...?" you gestured to the candy bowl. 

Yakko waved his hand dismissively, "It said to take one, so I did." 

"Sharing is caring." Dot told Yakko, who only stuck his tongue out in return. 

"Nu uh sibs, this one's mine." he pulled the candy bowl closer to himself. Dot let out a 'hmph' before finishing the last of her cake. Before you knew it, Yakko was pouring the candy into his mouth like a waterfall. You cringed at how he didn't take the wrappers off first, thinking about the wicked stomach ache he would feel later. He smiled smugly before placing the candy bowl back onto the tray before grabbing the chicken. His mouth stretched widely and he placed the chicken in his mouth, swallowing it whole. You weren't surprised at their behavior to food, they were toons after all. Heck, even you could do that if you wanted to. 

Yakko patted his stomach, "Dot and I are going to go visit Scratchy. We'll meet you there when you finish eating, Wakko." with that said, Dot and Yakko stood from their seats and made their way to the cafeteria exit. You couldn't help but notice Yakko making finger guns at Wakko before pointing to you. You pretended not to notice, out of fear that you were interfering with their secret gestures. 

"Bye (Y/n)! We'll see you later. Have fun, Wakko." Dot waved with Yakko before exiting. You turned back to Wakko, who seemed to have beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 

"Are you okay?" you asked, leaning forward to examine his face. 

Wakko looked away quickly and forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just-I must've eaten too fast." he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and stared at the lid of his cup. 

"Do you need painkillers? I have some back at my-" 

"No!" Wakko blurted out loudly, silencing the people at the other lunch tables and gaining their attention. Wakko's face turned the same shade of red his nose was before he cleared his throat behind his gloved hand and leaned forward. "No," he said in a softer tone, "I-I'm fine, really." You nodded in understand meant, deciding to pretend that never happened. You were starting to get confused, it was like the Wakko that was sitting across from you turned into a whole different person. Did his siblings really have that big of an effect on his personality when he was with them? The small talk around the two of you resumed slowly, some whispers flying here and there. 

"Do you want to leave the cafeteria? It's getting kind of stuffy in here." Wakko tugged on the side of his turtleneck, more beads of sweat rolled down his face and he started to turn even more red. You nodded, throwing the trash you left on the table into a nearby trash can a few feet away before standing up. Wakko followed in suite and walked with you out of the cafeteria, mumbling a few things to himself that you didn't quite catch. 

~ 

Wakko felt like he could dig his own grave by now. He hated the silence the two of you walked in, but he couldn't bring himself to speak up. Whenever he wanted to, all that came out was a faint whisper. 

"I never noticed how windy it was today, sucks that I forgot to tie my hair." Wakko almost jumped out of his skin at your sudden break in the stillness, but quickly thought of a solution to your problem. With shaky hands, he yanked his hat off of his head, adjusted the size setting, and placed it onto your head swiftly. You felt your cheeks tint with pink and you turned to him. 

"Thanks." you mumbled as you swept your hair out of your face. 

"Is' not a problem." he looked away as the both of you continued to walk. You couldn't help but stare at Wakko and stifled a giggle at his "hat hair", but looked away so that he wouldn't catch you staring. You zoned out and thought of what to say, trying to break the tension was surely difficult. It was certainly new that any of the Warners could be this quiet, especially with the wackiest one out of the trio. 

You looked away, "You know, I don't get to see you without your hat. This is the first time, actually. You look really cute." you snapped out of your train of thought and slapped a hand over your mouth, realizing that you've said too much. 

"Um.."

"Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry I mean you're not cute-" 

"No worries-" 

"No that's not what I meant! I mean you are, it's just that I-" 

"Hey!" Wakko's sudden outburst immediately shut you up and the both of you stopped walking. You felt his hands grip your shoulders and he turned you to face him. Your eyes met with his and you wished you could turn invisible. You had the biggest crush on Wakko and you were sure you just blew all of your chances with him. "Hey," his voice was more gentle this time, leading you into a trance that you could melt in. 

"It's alright." he spoke softly as his thumbs caressed your shoulders in hopes to calm you down. You could feel your heart hammering in your chest as a light breeze passed by the two of you, filling your ears with a quiet howl. "Come on, let's go to the tower." before you could respond, he took your hand in his and started walking. 

~ 

You were sure your face couldn't get any more red than it already was. Wakko wasn't the type of person to act like this, he was getting very quiet and far too gentle than he usually was to others. The two of you sat on the balcony of the water tower in silence, staring at the almost vacant Warner Bros. company grounds. 

"(Y/n)," you shifted your gaze to Wakko, the way your name rolled off of his tongue was music to your ears. Knowing that you were listening, he closed his eyes for a few moments. He then opened his eyes and continued to stare at the ground below the two of you before shifting and crossing his legs, resting his cheek in his gloved palm. He looked up to the clouds and released a sigh.  
"There's been a lot of things clouding my mind lately, and I don't know how to approach something that's been conflicting me." this was the first time you've seen Wakko in a serious situation, and it concerned you. 

"Please, tell me." you urged on. 

"Well, I want to believe that I'm infatuated with this girl, but I'm scared, terrified even. I fear that she doesn't feel the same as I do. Something happened between us and now I can't help but feel confused. I've never dealt with feelings like this before and I feel as though it's not normal for toons to feel this way, like we've only been created for a life in front of cameras. Our personalities are zany and cheerful, but what happens when a toon really feels emotions towards another?" you were at a loss for words, who knew Wakko would think about such things? You didn't know what to say, what could you say? You honestly didn't know how to respond to such a deep thought, and you felt an uncomfortable silence fall onto your shoulders. 

"Maybe it's a good thing you feel that way," you watched the clouds swim in the blue sky as you pondered what to say next. "You defy what toons are created for and put deep thought into our existence. There are many questions left unanswered, but I think you'll find the answer someday." you looked up at the clouds as well, hoping that what you said was good enough for him. 

He chuckled, "I think I just found my answer." It was quiet between the two of you once again, leaving the both of you to your thoughts. "I really want you to join our show, (Y/n). Not only as Ms. Nurse's assistant," he turned his gaze to you, resting his hand on top of yours. 

"But as my girlfriend." he smiled sincerely and squeezed your hand. You felt your heartbeat increase rapidly as your face flushed with red. You took a deep breath and pulled yourself together. 

You smiled and squeezed his hand in return, "I'd love that." He laced his hand with yours and kissed your fingertips gently, afraid that one wrong move could make you shatter like glass. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to get that off of my chest." you laughed as he let out a long sigh of relief. "I've liked you for so long," he shifted and embraced you tightly, burying his face into the crook of your neck. 

You hugged him back and smiled, "I've had the biggest crush on you, you have no idea."  
"I was so worried you would reject me." he laughed nervously.  
"I don't think I ever would have." you assured. He hummed as you both sat there silently, held in each other's embrace and comfort. A few moments later, you started to hear footsteps coming up the ladder of the tower. Wakko didn't seem to hear it, so you decided to ignore the sound. 

"Well hellooooo newly found lovebirds!" you and Wakko quickly pulled away and stood up, looking to the culprit who ruined your moment. Seeing who it was, Wakko hid behind you shyly. Yakko and Dot were staring at you both, arms crossed and smiles wide. 

"Aww, Wakko finally told (Y/n) about his feelings!" Dot clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes.  
Yakko snickered and pointed to you with his thumb, "And it looks like she feels the same way!" Wakko's face turned red and buried his face into your shoulder, whining a small 'shut up' to Yakko. Yakko smirked and leaned in, covering the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"If you ever get bored of Wakko here, just tell me and I'll make you feel better~" he whispered in your ear before pulling back and snickering. 

"She's miiine!" Wakko whined, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you away from Yakko.

"Just wanted to get on your nerves, sib! We'll leave you two to your date." with that said, he opened the door to the water tower. Dot blew a kiss to you both before walking in, Yakko in tow. You sighed in relief after the door closed with a loud slam. 

"So, this is a date now?" you teased. 

Wakko pulled you closer and planted a kiss on your cheek, "It is if you want it to be." 

"Hurray for our first official date." you cheered.

"I'll treat you to dinner, does that sound good?" 

You smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :D


End file.
